ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Titans Together
"GET YOUR POWER ON!" - All of the Titans, versus a now traumatic Doctor Light. Titans Together is a fanfiction series based off of the DC Property, the Teen Titans. The story is a large part of the DC RDX series. A new group of Teen Titans band together on Earth Beta, an alternate universe with different takes on the DCU(I.E: Superman's long dead, Captain Atom's the greatest hero of the world.) Synopsis In this alternate universe, the titans were practically the stars of Michigan Detroit, brought together originally by Nightwing. The Titans are brought back once more, this time to face off against the evil organization Tartarus, which seeks to bring a being only known as 'Phantasm' into the mortal plane. Characters Main Characters: Titans Our group of 'heroes'(they prefer not to be called a team), they face off against various enemies of the DCU. This includes The Royal Flush Gang, Mister Twister, Tartarus, and and Doctor Light # Talon(Malcom Raymond) A figure from an unknown place or time, nobody within the team actually knows Malcom's past. While some consider him another vigilante, they don't know the truth about who he really is. He comes from an entirely different world, when the barrier between earths had grown weak. 2. Cyborgirl(Nadia Charles) Stronger, faster, and much more durable than the average human, Cyborgirl was a former criminal who allied with Technis. After a fatal attack, technis' use of responsometer technology is what brought Cyborgirl back, now as an artificial mechanical menace. Cyborgirl befriended Silas Stone, who told her that, like Cyborg, she needed to make a difference in this world. 3. Aqualad(Joseph) Joseph is the 'alleged' last member of the short-lived 'Aquaman Dynasty'. He was raised by Dr. Stephen Shin, one of Aquaman's former allies, who turned on Arthur's father, Tom Curry. Joseph possesses most of the original powers of Aquaman, minus telepathy. 4. Star Sapphire(Andrea McCarthur) A recently deputized member of the Star Sapphires, she is the descendant of Remoni-Notra, who became known as the Star Sapphire during her tenure on the secret society. She wields a crown with a parasitic jewel, that can create powerful constructs out of pure light. 5. Offspring(Luke O'Brian) The 'jokester' of the team, Offspring is the son of the infamous hero, Plastic Man. He possesses many of plastic man's powers, including size-changing, and turning into various objects. Offspring was originally part of a duo with his dad, but got tired of being treated like a joke. -Additionals- 6. Kid/Red Devil: The somewhat emotional teenage sidekick of Daniel Cassidy(Blue Devil). Kid Devil has always wanted to have powers, and to be a super, but in a way he just feels..grounded. He's recently gained powers from a mysterious being. He's also friends with Zachary Zatara(who's an expert in magic). Kid Devil possesses various abilities, including flight, fire breath, heat generation, and teleportation. 7. Little Barda A girl once saved by the powerful 'Big Barda' of the new gods. Little Barda idolized her larger counterpart, and even wanted to escape Apokolips. Little Barda is a savage warrior, dealing fierce blows against her enemies with her spear. Despite being one of the youngest of the titans, she makes herself useful by being a capable combatant, easily with hand-to-hand weaponry. 8. Zachary Zatara Kid's 'friend' who helped him gain control of his powers, he is also related to one of the most powerful magic users of the DCU. Zachary isn't as famous as his cousin, Zatanna, and mostly just hangs with Eddie out of boredom. His use in magic is strong, but just not as strong as Zatanna's(who he hates being compared to). Zach and Red are essentially the 'magic bros' of the Teen Titans, who help investigate the threat of Phantasm. Side Characters 9. Wendy Harris Wendy is the oldest child of supervillain Calculator, and the titans' counterpart to Oracle. Wendy works as a caretaker of the Titans Tower, hired by Doom Patrol hero, Mento. She is paralyzed, and works from an office within the tower. 10. Marvin Harris Marvin is the youngest child of the supervillain, Calculator. He works as a caretaker of Titans Hower, and was hired by the doom patrol hero, Mento. Marvin possesses a sort of bond with Wonder Dog, a stray dog that the team found. 11. Wonder Dog Wonder Dog is a stray dog found on the streets by Marvin Harris. In reality, the dog is a hellhound, summoned from the deep pits of the underworld. He has a soft spot for children(who the titans try hard to keep him from), and Marvin, who's taken good care of Wonder Dog. Wonder Dog himself displays a sense of intelligence much like Krypto. Major Antagonists Tartarus Tartarus is a supervillain organization, recruiting meta humans and creating more supervillains. They are the ones who bring 'Phantasm' over into the mortal plane. Royal Flush Gang A super-team of 'heroes' based off of the original RFG(Including a new 'Ace 1.5'). They beat the Titans the first time. # Queen The leader of the royal flush gang, queen possesses a powerful commanding voice that can make anyone do what she wants. 2. King The second member, and the second in command of the royal flush gang. Possesses incredible strength and, is incredibly durable. 3. Ace The third member, a super powered robot made with Amazo-technology. Ace possesses unbeatable telepathic skills, allowing him to cast illusions. 4. Jack A swordsman gifted with super speed Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan-Series Category:Titans Together Category:MercilessOne